


Koko Pelli

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Just a lil date night between the goats





	Koko Pelli

Toriel fit her key into the lock, twisting it effortlessly as she had done countless many times. Of course, the lock wasn’t hers, nor was the key, but with how often she found herself at Asgore’s house lately they might as well have been. Ever since the two had their ‘rekindling’, she’d made an effort to come over at least once a week, if only for a nice cup of tea and pleasant conversation. However, that 'once a week' quickly grew to twice, and sometimes even thrice, so Asgore found it fitting to grant her a key to his house so she could come and go at her leisure. To Toriel, tonight was no different than any other; just a quick visit to spend time with her hubby, have a quick dinner and maybe a snuggle on the couch once it got late.

As soon as she opened the door, however, she was quickly captured into a kiss. Her eyes opened in surprise as the white and golden blur settled into a solid image of her husband, her eyes relaxing as the little shock subsided. The door closed with a soft click as he was holding her shoulders, squeezing them ever so slightly as his main focus was on the kiss. Asgore ended it shortly after he started, leaving the queen slightly frazzled and pink cheeked as she recovered from the rather forward address.

“I hope you don’t answer your door that way anytime a woman shows up,” she giggled, her previously dopey smile transitioning into a smirk. Before he could respond, she closed the gap between his muzzle and hers, giving him a short, softer kiss of her own design.

He chuckled. “Of course not, that’s absurd. I only do that if they have horns,” he joked, squeezing her just a tad tighter, as well as dodging a playful bat from her, before releasing his queen and allowing her to enter his home. The lighting was different, far dimmer than what Toriel was used to seeing. As opposed to the usual white from his electric lights, the home was filled with candle light and the natural light of the fire under his mantel. The dinner table was all set and ready for what seemed like what had to be a fancy dinner.

“What’s the occasion?” Toriel asked as Asgore ushered her to the dining table, the room appearing more and more romantic the more she looked. “I didn’t take your text to come over as something this fancy.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” The words made blood rush to Toriel’s ears.

She had completely forgotten, these new human traditions that monsters were adopting left and right not quite in her mental catalogue yet. She was mentally kicking herself, the whole school was covered in pink and red construction paper for weeks, how could she have forgotten?

“O-Oh!” She blushed, her cheeks turning more and more red, “Of course! I must have… forgotten.” Scratching the back of her head, she averted her gaze, not quite able to look him in the eyes as she spoke. She was ashamed. Asgore had put on such a fancy and extravagant plan for the night, with an obvious amount of effort, and she didn’t even bother to bring him a gift. 

“That’s no worry, Tori.” she looked up, her frown meeting his cheery expression. “You do plenty for me already as it is, I just simply want to return the favor.” He pulled her chair out for her, gesturing for her to sit. Her lips quivered for a second, looking him in the eyes. They were sincere, and filled to the absolute brim with love. A smile found its way onto her lips, her previously guilty eyes softening before she accepted the seat.

Immediately, Asgore poured her a glass of wine first before preparing his own. His cheery smile never left as he excused himself to the kitchen, leaving Toriel waiting as he grabbed what she presumed was the entrée for the evening. She couldn’t believe how much he put into tonight. There were more candles than she could count, all of which were offering very pleasant light for the evening. She hadn’t seen this set of silverware in what felt like millenia, and there was not a single bit of tarnish on any of the utensils. Heavenly smells were coming from the kitchen, making her mouth water as she could only admire the fruits of Asgore’s labor.

The king had gone above and beyond even what Toriel could see. Asgore had also busted out his best, yet still simple, china and finest tablecloth and napkins. His prep went far beyond anything he’d done before, even as king. The bottle of wine whose price tag would make Toriel blush. Countless hours spent trying to perfect her favorite meals. He truly wanted tonight to be special, if not for him definitely for Toriel, and that’s all he could possibly wish for.

He returned, interrupting Toriel’s inspection. He had a pie tin in his oven mitt laden hands, steam wafting from the filling. The smell was unmistakable: Snail Pie. “I certainly am not the best cook,” he said sheepishly, setting the meal down on its trivet, “But it’ll have to do.” He laughed nervously, slicing out a hefty portion for Toriel. She was already drooling, it smelled fantastic beyond belief. Everyone knew snails were her weakness, and Asgore knew that fact especially well. While her Butterscotch Cinnamon pie was ever famous, he knew that her own snail pie recipe was her absolute favorite. With her napkin in her lap, she eagerly watched her plate as she was given her serving, the golden brown crust far more than enticing as the decadent snails exuded a wonderful smell.

She waited patiently as Asgore served himself and sat down, the king’s cheeks rosy as he settled in his chair and swirled his wine in its glass. She picked up her fork and knife, cutting out a morsel and eagerly took a bite. Her eyes closed, her taste buds shuddering in pure pleasure as she chewed the pie ever-so-slowly. The crust was buttery and flaky, perfectly complimenting the savory taste and tender texture of the snails. It was neither too salty nor too sweet, and Toriel almost dared to call it better than her own attempts. 

A hum formed in her throat as she swallowed the divine tidbit of her meal, her eyes opening. Asgore was staring with what seemed like bated breath, his face filling with relief as her smile stuck onto her snout.

“How is it?” He questioned, red-faced. He hadn’t even picked up his fork yet.

“It’s wonderful,” Toriel sighed, quickly opting to cut another bite for herself instead of singing its praises in detail. It paired excellently with the wine, the more sweet, yet crisp vintage offering a nice cut against the savory as rich, nutty overtones filled her palate. She was no expert, but a meal of this calibre obviously had a wine to match. She devoured her slice as politely as she could, the tantalizing savoriness abusing her olfactory in the absolute best way.

Asgore ate much slower, his attention on Toriel. It was such a relief that his dinner was a hit, tonight being rather important to him. As much as he enjoyed the cuddles and kisses he shared with her, and of course any time he got to see her was gift enough, tonight he wanted all focus on her. In his eyes she’s given him the world and then some, nothing could make him happier than simply laying eyes on her and seeing her smile. So he made sure this evening was perfect for her. 

Dinner continued on as the candles’ wicks burned shorter and shorter, the delicate clink of silver and porcelain only interrupted by mild conversation. Toriel was still infatuated with the food and drink, making sure to eat her fill, even choosing to go far as to ask for seconds. She stared lovingly down the table at Asgore between bites, her cheeks rosy as she approached a third glass of wine. The care was evident, as was his slight nervousness. Guilt resurfaced as she remembered her insolent act of not bringing a gift. She stared down at her plate, the crust from her slice of pie the only thing greeting her.

“Tori,” her attention was quickly caught again by the monster across the table. That guilt seemed once again to evaporate as she saw his simple, happy smile looking back at her. “I see you enjoyed your meal.”

They shared a laugh as her plate was basically picked clean, save for that last piece of crust she was meaning to eat. “Indeed I did,” she complimented cheerily, “It was lovely Asgore, thank you.”

“Oh, you don’t need to thank me.” He blushed. “I’m just glad I didn’t overcook it like the last time I made dinner.”

Toriel snorted, taking a sip of her wine. “Asgore, I always enjoy your cooking.”

He rolled his eyes and let out a doubtful laugh. “Sure, and next thing you’re going to tell me is that my beard’s ‘fine the way it is’.”

“I’m serious!” She chortled, setting her silverware down and swirling her wine. She stared into the dark red liquid, her reflection just barely visible as it settled. “You put so much effort into our little dates, whether it’s this one or that movie night we had last week. I just wanted to thank you for that, sincerely. It means a lot.”

Asgore merely grinned, cutting another mouthful from the pie on his plate. He sniffed, not quite sure what to say as he took another bite of his dinner. Very little meant as much to him as she did, and hearing her say that basically made his heart melt. 

He set his fork and knife down, wiping his hands on his napkin while he chewed. He swallowed that last bite, dabbing the crumbs from his lips and gazed back at her. “Would you like to dance, Tori?” He asked simply, setting his crumpled napkin down on the table.

The question took her aback. It had been ages since they last danced, memories flooding back merely at the mention of the act. She had truly missed dancing, that being one of the worst wounds to her heart during their time spent apart. She smiled at his offer. “Of course I would, Gorey.”

He stood up, his face joyous yet calm as he pushed his chair in and offered her his arm. She happily accepted, allowing Asgore to escort her to the dance floor, which also happened to be his living room. They stood in the middle, face to face in silence. One of them pressed their nose forward, catching the other and softly nuzzling against them. The movement was ingrained in the both of them, almost like instinct as they enjoyed the simple salutation. Asgore pulled away first, kissing her cheek before making his way to the media console. 

He pulled a record from the shelf and opened his turntable, pulling the vinyl from its sleeve and setting it on the platter. He put the dust cover back down and hit play, his smile growing at the sound of the needle dropping into the groove. He turned around, contentedly returning to his queen, placing his right hand on her side and gently holding her hand with the other as the soft crackle and pops played as the stylus traveled along the entry groove. A simple rhythm beat played before the bassline kicked in, followed by the guitar.

Almost immediately they started swaying to the beat. It was a bit faster than the waltzes of their old ballroom, which were their bread and butter, but the speed was their last worry. Despite the music being entirely new to them, the genre and groove was still reminiscent to music that they had listened to way back when many, many years ago. It was pleasant and smooth, and frankly fitting for the evening. The goats pressed their chests not even a centimeter apart, their heartbeats in rhythm with one another as they swayed to the beat, staring tenderly into one another’s eyes. Their smiles only grew wider as the singer came in.

> Can you see to this harmony?  
> Can you let a quarter set you free?

The music flowed through them as the soft sounds of synths carried their steps, more and more layers of sound being added to the song. The bassline was cheery and constant, offering solid backbone as the two moved and danced together. All the time spent away seemed to dissipate as the LP spun, each second of music making up for years and years of sadness and strife.

> I got to see, learn this history  
> Pull another record from your sleeve

The chorus ended and they kept up to the beat, a surprising lack of rust on their ability to move in time. Hearts were in their eyes as they simply allowed the tune flow through them, going into a blissful state of autopilot for as long as the song went.

> Slip another coin in my machine  
> (Baby, you're my kind)

Another verse passed, once again allowing the chorus take the Dreemurrs away. Sweet sound flowed through the speaker, resonating somewhere deep inside both of the goats. The sway of the beat became second nature to them as they merely stepped to and fro with one another, not a single hitch in their movement as they listened to the chorus near its end again. Asgore could only stare into her eyes as she did the same to him. She looked absolutely gorgeous to him.

> Shake it mama  
> Upset your karma

A quick laugh came from the two as Toriel wiggled her hips ever so slightly to the music, earning a quick ‘pfft’ from Asgore as they recuperated from the musical joke. Pure cheer oozed from the two as the song only continued. There was a break in the lyrics, the smooth instrumentation taking them along in the harmony and melodies until the solo took place. The guitar serenaded them in a style similar to the lyrics, sliding up and down the chromatic scale in a way too pleasant for words until the final chorus played. Toriel closed her eyes, resting her head on Asgore’s chest as they still moved from side to side.

> The gift keeps giving  
> Use what you've got   
> Not what you're missing

Two more chords played before silence, the record spinning on to the next song. Asgore turned the volume down, choosing instead to focus on the woman in his arms more than the music. She still rested her head on his torso, his lungs making her head rise and fall with his breath.

“Thank you for tonight, Asgore,” she spoke up softly, catching Asgore off guard.

“You’re welcome, Tori. I’m glad you came.” He moved his hand from hers to her side, pulling her just a tad bit closer. “I hope you enjoyed the song.”

“Oh, yes I did,” she giggled, “It’s not what I’m used to but it’s certainly pleasant. Where’d you find that album?”

“It was on the radio and I just had to note it down.” He sighed, enjoying the warm embrace, “Something about it really caught my ear.”

“I know what you mean,” she yawned, resting her head against him even further. Tonight had been perfect, though the wine was catching up to her.

“Tired?” Asgore asked, his rumbly voice like music to Toriel’s ears.

“Mhmm,” she cooed, “Is there any Valentine’s Day plans for the bedroom, Gorey?”

Asgore thought for a second. “Would you like to snuggle and watch a movie?”

She laughed quietly, yawning again. “That sounds perfect.” She picked her head up, looking at Asgore before both of them slipped into a tender kiss.

Asgore swept Toriel off of her feet after the two pulled apart, making the queen coo as he led them both to the bedroom. The record still turned, quiet music filling the living room as the candles slowly went out one by one, their duty fully discharged.

> I'm the Kokopelli in the cave  
> When I'm in the mood I like to play  
> Bend a couple rules and misbehave  
> Welcome to my twisted cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7SJM6o-RJ4


End file.
